Mav Doretto
Maverick Doretto, generally known as Mav, is the childhood friend of Alexis Freeman. Doretto is an elite street racer, owner of a tow and repair company, Street Dreams. As well as being a business owner and racer, he is one of the heads of a criminal organization known as 101. Character Background As an orphan, Doretto was taken in by a couple living in the Valley. As a child, he befriended another local, Alexis Freeman. Doretto and Freeman grew up together and would often commit petty crimes and robberies. Doretto soon entered the life of crime and started to steal and chop cars. It was during this period of his life that he learned about cars. Doretto once lived with two unknown girls, one of these girls had a love interest in Doretto. After a rejection from Doretto, this girl has attempted to take his life. Doretto once managed to successfully set up an insurance fraud. Doretto started dating Lilly Baker whom he at first referred to as “the flower girl”. During his relationship with Baker, he was coerced into getting fellatio by Tameca Nakazawa during a truth or dare game, which caused a temporary breakup. Doretto not knowing what to do tried to end his life by driving into a wall. His suicide attempt failed after the paramedics broke his "Do not resuscitate" order. It wasn’t until later that Baker forgave him and they are back together in a relationship. Doretto was introduced to Nino Chavez by Baker. He taught Chavez how to drive and use his car properly, considering Chavez’ amount of crashes and money spent on repairs. It was during this period that Doretto got to know Baker’s boss. After waiting for Baker to return for a total of ten months, he began a relationship with Jessi Vara. On March 10th, 2018 he learned from Baada Ka about a armoured truck that flew in that is collecting a large amount of cash from multiple banks in Los Santos and Blaine County. He came into contact with Dash Armstrong, the escapee from the Bolingbroke State Penitentiary, to see if he can be a potential gunman for the heist. Once the armoured truck landed in Los Santos, it was followed by multiple dirtbikes and motorcycles. Mav and Frank Murdock eventually figured out each other were following it. Mav then contacted Freddy Price and they decided to team up and hit the armoured truck at the Harmony Bank and "split" the cash evenly. Upon arrival, two guards got out of the truck to collect the cash from the bank. Whilst they were inside, Jeffrey Connors rammed a stolen tow truck into the side of the armoured truck to pin it against the wall and immobilize it. Then, the combined forces of 101 and SecuroServ attacked the truck and downed the two guards and threw the driver out of the car. Mav anf Freddy then held him up and Joseph Uldrich stole $150k from the armoured truck. In the midst of the chaos, Freddy Price knocked out Frank Murdock with his pistol. Afterwards, the two groups met up at a path near the Galileo Observatory and "split" the cash in which he gave $50k to Freddy Price and $5k to Baada Ka. They kept the other $100k for future projects. On March 25th broke up with Jessi. Known Victims Death Count: 17 * Simon Edwards: Had fingers and teeth removed, shot with shotgun when grabbing a gun (deceased) * Sofia Ashdale: Shot in the head (deceased) * James O'reilley: Cut a pinky and testicle off * Rajj Patel: Burned him alive then urinated on him * Isabelle Knight: Sent James O'reilley to kill her, stabbed three times and survived. * Joseph Uldrich: Had James O'reilley cut his pinky off. Shot him dead (deceased) Quotes * "At the end of the day, all we want is success and happiness" * "Just cause a horse isnt good, doesnt mean you have to put it down" * "I'm a f*cking wizard Harry" * "Did anyone order a pizza, with extra sausage?" * "You shot me? Kinda Hot" * ''"Life ''is finite" Category:Characters Category:Civilian